Monsters Never Die
by KotlcExpert521
Summary: Monsters don't die. And they certainly won't go away forever. Unfortunately for Percy Jackson, he knows this from experience. Only this time is different, because this monster shouldn't be able to come back. But that's what they said last time too. With another Great Prophecy to deal with, Percy Jackson gets ready to set off on another world ending quest. Rated T


**#1: There is no Apollo Trials here**

**#2: If you really love Grover, Tyson, the Stoll brothers, and Rachel Dare, they will play a big part here. So will Nico and Annabeth.**

**#3: Percabeth has not been broken up permanently. Just trust me, I have a plan *wink**

**Title: Monsters don't die. **

**Summary: Monsters don't die. And they certainly won't go away forever. Unfortunately for Percy Jackson, he knows this from experience. Only this time is different, because this monster shouldn't be able to come back. But that's what they said last time too. With another Great Prophecy to deal with, Percy Jackson gets ready to set off on another world ending quest.**

**Another Prophecy:**

**Percy POV**

It's been 5 months since the Giant War and life was finally peaceful. Of course, I know that peace never lasts very long for demigods.

I was sitting by the lake, staring at the Naiads in the water. They seemed to be having fun. One of these days, I might go join them down there at the bottom of the lake.

"Hey Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth yelled from behind me somewhere close by. I turned around and saw her smiling at me, waving and gesturing for me to join her. She was holding hands with her boyfriend, Nick, and she had her dagger in her other hand.

I should probably explain her boyfriend, Nick. Where do I even start? You see, he came to camp about a week after week left on the Argo ll from New Rome. Nick Herndez is a son of Hermes, and he's really nice too. He has brown shaggy hair, brown eyes, and a trouble maker grin like any other Hermes camper. He has tanned skin and is great at archery. But he also was obsessed with architecture. And that's when he and Annabeth started hanging out. I'll admit, at first I was a little jealous that my girlfriend was hanging out with another guy but then I realized she was genuinely happy. They were both really happy and I didn't want to ruin that for her.

Things between us did get a little awkward so I asked her about it, despite being really nervous. I told her I wanted her to be happy and she said she did like Nick. I won't say it didn't hurt a little bit and I could tell it hurt her a little bit too, but we did breakup.

It's not really a bad thing though. We're actually a lot closer than we have ever been and we tell each other almost everything. And on the bright side, I get to embarrass her all the time. She's still Wise Girl and I'm still Seaweed Brain. But I'm almost like her big brother now, which also means I get to intimidate Nick all the time which is actually really fun.

I got up and ran over to where they were standing and Nick seemed to sjrink away. I smiled and said, "What's up?" as casually as possible. But I couldn't suppress my snicker as Nick backed away a little bit.

Annabeth let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes at me teasingly. "Are you kidding me Percy? You're so impossible." She said as she pulled Nick closer.

"Alright. But seriously, what's up?

"The sky, Seaweed brain." She told me.

"No duh. But I'm actually being serious for once Annabeth."

"Ok fine. Rachel called us all together, meaning me you, the rest of the seven, Nico, Will, Grover, Tyson, the Stoll brothers, and Reyna. Everyone is waiting for us there." She told me before running off, forcing me to follow her. Nick looked like he wanted to follow but thought better of it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I walked into the Big House and asked Rachel, "What's up? And don't answer the sky." The demigods looked at me incredulously but chose not to comment.

"Good you're all here." She paused before saying carefully, "Apollo says he thinks there is another Great Prophecy."

There was a stunned silence but I really wasn't surprised. "And?" I asked.

"What do you mean and?" She asked at the same time as Jason when he asked, "What is it? Who is it about? What do we do?"

"We do the only thing we can do. Ask the Oracle. No one else is helping. Rachel?" Annabeth replied to Jason, looking at Rachel as if promoting a prophecy.

Rachel looked down at the ground, a look of concentration plastered on her face. And then there was a sudden popping noise, and the Oracle of Delphi stood in the middle of the room.

And I don't mean Rachel. I mean the old mummy. Somehow, it was back. I could feel a chill down my spine and remembered the Great Prophecy about the titan war. I shivered and could feel myself pale. And then, the rest of the world seemed to fade away, leaving just me and the oracle.

"Uhhh," I heroically said, looking at the old, withered Oracle.

"Son of Poseidon, you have not yet fulfilled your prophecy. There is more to it. All of the prophecies are connected young demigod.

_You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,_

_You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,_

_You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,_

_And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._

_You shall sail the iron ship with warriors of bone,_

_You shall find what you seek and make it your own,_

_But despair for your life entombed within stone,_

_And fail without friends, to fly home alone._

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand_

_A Halfblood of the eldest gods,_

_Shall reach 16 against all odds,_

_And see the world in endless sleep,_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap,_

_A single choice shall end his days,_

_Olympus to preserve or raze_"

"Thanks for that. As if I didn't already remember the prophecies but all of those are complete and they aren't even all mine. None of them are all mine technically! And what about the prophecy of the seven?" I questioned.

"Ugh." The mummy ran its hand down its face. "Stupid teenagers. The Prophecy of the Seven had barely anything to do with you. But that's not why. Those prophecies are complete in a way. But prophecies often have multiple meanings and who says lines aren't repeated in other prophecies? You must figure out which line in each of those prophecies will be in the new prophecy. Only then can I give you the full prophecy. The other prophecies you have been in don't have any lines that have a double meaning that have to do with this prophecy. And the line you do realize are a part of this new prophecy aren't all the lines so even then, you won't have a full prophecy unless I tell you. You must stop Kronos."

"What, what do you mean?" I stuttered, "We killed Kronos. He's gone."

"Foolish sea spawn! You can't defeat the titan king! You should know better than anyone that monsters can't die. It's not different with Kronos, but he has something more powerful than him helping this time. Kronos is coming back. And he's after you Perseus Jackson. Watch your back. He wants revenge and would risk anything to get what he wants. "

It's hard to say what happened next. Well, not really she erupted into green flames and vanished.

The rest of the world seemed to fade back in and everyone just stared at me. "What just happened?" Jason asked me.

"Didn't you all here it?"

"Hear what?" Leo said hesitantly like I was crazy.

"Yeah, you just disappeared and then reappeared almost seconds later." Frank informed me.

"Of course." I sighed. "It's kind of hard to explain and unfortunately for you guys, I was already awful at explaining things I did understand in the first place. How about I try to explain it to Annabeth and she interprets it to you guys?" I suggested.

The others agreed, and so I explained it to her, and then she explained it to the others. "Well then, it looks like we need to figure out which lines from your previous prophecies are relevant and then we are preparing for war." Nico summed up.

"Oh you could have just said that Annabeth." Grover noted thoughtfully munching on a tin can.

"Oh whatever. We should probably get some sleep before we start with the prophecy finding tomorrow. We can all regroup in the morning. You guys can stay in the Big House if you want. Goodnight guys." Annabeth replied, not leaving much room for argument. The rest of us followed her example, and as I sat in my bed, I had my worst dream ever.

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know in the reviews. Also, I was thinking about making this a crossover series between PJO/HoO, Magnus Chase, The Kane Chronicles, and maybe Avengers. What do you think? I don't have to even do Avengers. WHatever you guys want. Bye!**

**~KotlcExpert521**


End file.
